


you can hear it in the silence, you can hear it on the way home

by beepbeepwheeler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1 Time, 5 Times, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, I've never posted before so idk if I'm doing this right, James Potter isn't THAT oblivious, M/M, Mentioned Marlene McKinnon, Mentioned Mary McDonald - Freeform, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Remus Lupin/Lily Evans, but just pining, he's just really gay and doesn't know yet, just one date though nothing major, really it's so corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepwheeler/pseuds/beepbeepwheeler
Summary: Five times Sirius didn’t know why he felt that way around Remus +  one time he did
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	you can hear it in the silence, you can hear it on the way home

**Author's Note:**

> I've never ever posted fanfic before so uh, let's see how this goes :")

_He says look up  
And your shoulders brush  
No proof, one touch  
You felt enough_

_You Are In Love – Taylor Swift_

  1. **Second Year – Spring**



It was a warm May afternoon, just after their last exam, when it happened for the first time. Sirius Black was sitting with his very best friends in the entire world, thinking life was certainly good as a thirteen year old that had definitely just aced his Transfigurations exam. The idea of returning back to his house next week wasn’t even on his mind as he watched James Potter trying to lift the small log that Remus Lupin was perched on. There was an absurdly large book in Remus’s lap, and it was all Sirius could do to not go over and insist that he should loosen up a bit and enjoy the nice weather. Besides, he’d have plenty of time to read while he was at home for the summer.

Peter Pettigrew huffed from beside Sirius as he laid back on his back, throwing an arm over his face and looking up at the puffy clouds floating lazily across the sky. James snickered when the log shifted lightly beneath Remus but all he did was turn the page of his book, shoulders slumping down even further. Sirius smiled softly when James turned to him with a goofy grin, but just sat back against the trunk of the tree that was providing some much needed shade coverage.

Sirius was just closing his eyes, deciding that the other three wouldn’t just leave him there without waking him, when he heard a yelp. His eyes flew open to see the log complete with Remus sitting on top of it floating up into the air. The book had been forgotten in his lap as Remus started yelling at James, insisting that he let him down right now. James just shrugged, continuing to point his wand at his friend.

After threatening to not help with the upcoming summer work (an empty threat, Remus always gave in), James lowered Remus to the ground with a smug smirk, collapsing down beside Peter who jerked awake with a snort. Sirius pressed his lips together to keep from laughing and turned to his side as Remus sat down with an annoyed look in James’s direction again. He opened his book again, hair falling into his face as he hunched over, knee knocking lightly into Sirius’s as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

A wave of warmth flushed over Sirius’s body and he looked away quickly, back at where James was now picking blades of grass and tearing them into tiny pieces. It must just be the weather getting to him.

Sirius gazed around the grassy area; There were a few Ravenclaw girls poring over a book together, whispering excitedly as they pointed at various sections. They were probably seeing if they wrote the right answers on the exam. A Hufflepuff boy was standing by the edge of the lake, skipping stones across the sparkling surface. The grounds were peaceful, which was different compared to how they had looked throughout the rest of the week, study groups meeting anywhere and anytime to cram in last minute quizzing about the exams.

James and Peter struck up a conversation about Quidditch and the odds Gryffindor had for next year’s season (“We’re obviously going to win again since you’re on the team, James.” “Nah, really? I heard the captain for Ravenclaw next year is really good.), so Sirius turned his attention back towards Remus. Slants of sunlight were poking through the gaps in the leaves above them, slashing lines of brightness across him. Sirius couldn’t help but notice the way Remus’s hair almost looked like it was glowing in the light. A twig snapped as James stood up, but the sound seemed like it was twenty feet away to Sirius as his lips quirked into a small smile when another curl of light brown hair fell into Remus’s face.

“You okay, Sirius?” Remus tilted his head, suddenly standing above him. Sirius blinked slowly, not registering what words had come from his friend’s mouth at first before he grinned and nodded.

“Yeah, just thinking. About summer, not seeing you lads.” Sirius’s stomach flipped over when Remus gave him that crooked smile that was so hard to pry out and reached out a hand to help him up. Sirius reached for his hand and felt suddenly warm again as the taller boy heaved him off the ground, shouldering his bag.

“Well, don’t think too hard, your head might explode.” Remus smirked and then turned away to follow James and Peter who were still talking animatedly about Quidditch, now with the added complains of Peter wanting to go get lunch.

“Oi!” Sirius yelled after Remus, chasing the laughing boy across the grounds towards the Great Hall, James and Peter’s footsteps falling in behind his own as they followed the two.

  1. **Third Year – Christmas**



Sirius’s mother had not been happy that he had insisted on staying for the winter holiday at Hogwarts. He had not only received an angry letter from his father (his owl had bitten him hard on the ear before leaving), but also a bright red Howler on the day the train was due to leave. As usual, Sirius took it in stride and just let Walburga Black’s voice fill the Great Hall, ignoring the snickers from the Slytherin table as well as the concerned look from Professor McGonagall. A similar incident had occurred last year, and really was it a school year if he _didn’t_ receive a Howler at least once?

To be quite honest, he had expected another Howler on Christmas morning, but instead he woke up to a small pile of presents at the end of his bed and a grinning James sitting with a truly horrid jumper on the bed beside him. The orange blob looked like it might be a cat, but it looked a lot more like a potato with reindeer antlers. The other boys woke up slowly, Remus grumbling when James tossed a pillow to wake him up. Sirius grinned as they all sat in a circle on the floor as they had the previous year after they all returned from break to exchange gifts.

The Marauders (as they had taken to calling themselves after a particularly funny comment from McGonagall) set aside the three from each other before digging into their family gifts. Sirius felt a pang of love for the Potter family when he opened the warm scarf that Euphemia had knit him and the small card she had included. Finally, they all stared at each other arguing who should open their gifts first, insisting they wanted this person to open theirs first, voices all melting together.

James finally had the genius idea of drawing straws; or slips of parchment in their case. He spent an agonizing five minutes hunting down a spare piece in which Peter got too fed up and picked up his gifts. Sirius cheered as his was opened first and grinned when Peter’s eyes widened.

“Sirius! Thank you!” Peter jumped up from where he was sitting to throw his arms around Sirius after unwrapping the new chess set Sirius had sent off for. After positively destroying James in Wizard’s Chess last month, Sirius had decided he wanted to gift Peter a brand new set to squash James with for Christmas. He had been a little worried that the gift wouldn’t go over well considering it wasn’t super heartfelt (bleh, feelings), but he was glad Peter loved it.

After James went, Remus insisted that Sirius go next, pointing out which gift was from him with a small smile. Ignoring the flutter in his stomach, Sirius reached for the rectangular package and carefully unwrapped the gold paper. A thick album fell out and Sirius grinned when he opened it to see various pictures of the Marauders throughout the past few years. A small note from Remus was scrawled on the inside cover and Sirius ran a finger over the ink as he read the messy script: _Sirius, I wanted you to have something for when you’re at home, so you don’t feel as lonely without us. Plus there are tons of empty slots to add new pictures throughout the years. Remus._

“Do you like it?” Remus whispered, Sirius looking up with a bright smile. For a moment he forgot that James and Peter were also in the room, reaching across the circle to put his arms tightly around his friend. Remus squeezed him back just as tight and Sirius felt that stupid swooping feeling in his stomach again when they pulled back with big smiles.

“Open mine next!” Peter broke the bubble that the two were in as he reached for the wrapped parcel closest to him to hand to Sirius. Sirius sat back, looking down at his hands to compose himself and then back up at the other boys. He caught James’s eye quickly but looked away, not liking the look he saw there. Whatever, he was just thanking his best mate for giving him a thoughtful gift. Peter had hugged Sirius just a little while ago and James and Sirius were always hugging. It was no different with Remus.

Was it?

  1. **Third Year – Valentine’s Day**



Of course Valentine’s Day had to land on a Saturday this year. The girls of Hogwarts were all giggly the week leading up to the Hogsmeade weekend, whispering in groups and approaching boys with bright pink cards. It was all, quite frankly, disgusting.

Sirius scowled at the third year girls who were heading towards where the Marauders were sitting, turning his face down to his breakfast. Most of the people going on dates to Madame Puddifoot’s the next day were already paired off and Sirius had thought he was finally safe from the gaggles of girls floating around the common room at all times. He didn’t expect to be asked in the middle of breakfast in front of everyone.

“Hey Remus.” Lily Evans’s voice penetrated Sirius’s thoughts about how stupid of a holiday this was (not even really a holiday honestly). Remus glanced up from beside Sirius with a smile on his face, closing his book gently to greet his friend. James stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth as he watched their exchange, raising his eyebrows at Sirius who shrugged.

“Hi Lily, how are you?”

“Good, I was um, wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Um, with me.” Lily’s face was bright red and Peter nearly spit out his sausage as Remus’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Like, a date?” He asked, suddenly looking down at his hands. Sirius felt a wave of irritation course through his body, though he didn’t really know why. He had plenty of girls that he could ask, or had asked him, to go to Hogsmeade so why was it only irking him when Remus was asked?

“Yeah, but um, if you don’t want it to be it doesn’t have to be.” Lily pushed red hair behind her ear, small smile on her face. Remus was blushing now, his whole face growing pink as he looked up from his plate again. The other boys were clearly waiting to hear what Remus said, considering he was the only one out of all of them that would be going on a real date if he agreed.

“Sure, I’d love to.” He answered with that crooked smile that made Sirius’s stomach flop over on his face. Lily lit up, face flushing again as she agreed to see him tomorrow at 12 and skipped back down the table to where her dorm mates were now whispering and giggling. Sirius turned back to his dish as James reached across the table to slap Remus on the back with a grin, Peter congratulating him as well. Sirius stabbed his fork into his eggs a little too hard, wincing at the clinking noise the utensil made against the plate. He was suddenly not hungry anymore.

The next day Remus and Lily walked off to the tea shop, faces pink but smiles on their faces as the other three Marauders traipsed off towards Honeydukes. Sirius had been quiet all morning, his stomach twisting when Remus had met up with Lily in the common room that morning. James had also been giving him weird looks, but so far he hadn’t made any comments to Sirius about his odd silence.

The bell jingled as they entered Honeydukes, which thankfully wasn’t full of couples, and Peter immediately scampered off towards the Licorice Wands, smile on his face. Sirius tried to escape towards the chocoballs (Remus’s favorite), thinking he’d pick some up and sneak them into the drawer full of chocolate and candy that Remus thought no one knew about. Sirius had stolen more than a fair share of the snacks from there and figured he could stock back up for his friend.

“Do you wanna talk about whatever you’re brooding about?” James tailed Sirius around the shop, pretending to consider different sweets, grabbing a huge container of Cauldron Cakes off one of the shelves. “You’ve been off since yesterday.”

“Have not,” Sirius grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets as he considered which of the candy boxes to get for Remus. He knew he liked dark chocolate, but he also liked the caramel filled ones…

“Are you jealous that Remus and Lily are on a date?” James asked after a few moments of silence and Sirius nearly dropped the box he was looking at as he whipped around. There was a strange look on James’s face again, not unlike the one he had been giving him at Christmas time.

“Why would I be? I turned down a ton of girls so I could come with you lot today. Not my fault Lily stole Remus from us.” Sirius decided to just get both kinds, reaching into his pockets for his coins. James broke out into a shit-eating grin and Sirius realized what he was going to say just as his best friend opened his mouth.

“Oh my god, you fancy Li- mmph,” Sirius slapped the hand previously in his pocket over James’s mouth with a stern look. He held his hands up in the universal signal for “I’m innocent” and Sirius hesitantly took his hand away.

“I do not fancy her.” Sirius growled, turning back towards the cashier to pay for the candy. “If I did, I would have asked her way earlier and not let her ask Remus you dunce.” Sirius thanked the man behind the counter and flashed him a grin as the two left the shop, waiting outside in the brisk February air for Peter who was just behind them in line.

“So who is it you fancy then?” James asked, definitely trying to sound casual as he pulled his hat down over his head. “They must be on a date if you’re this upset.”

“I don’t fancy anyone.” Sirius muttered as Peter exited, face flushed with excitement and they headed towards the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. James just gave him a knowing glance (what was that about?) and continued walking, thankfully letting the subject drop.

And if Sirius glanced inside Madam Puddifoot’s as they walked past it, trying to get a glimpse of Remus and Lily, it was not because he was jealous at all.

  1. **Fourth Year – Winter**



“Who do you think is the prettiest girl in our year?” James asked one night as the four Gryffindor boys lounged about in the Common Room. It was late enough that everyone had gone up to bed, but not so late that their eyes had begun drooping yet. Sirius was sat beside Remus on the floor in front of the fire, waving his socked feet back and forth to the beat of “Crocodile Rock” as he hummed it out softly. He stopped when James asked the question though, not even realizing that Remus was also humming as he read beside him, continuing the song. James didn’t even wait for one of them to answer before plowing onwards.

“I reckon it’s Evans. She has such brilliant hair, and her eyes are like emeralds.” James sighed and sat back from the game of chess he was playing with Peter. “What do you think, Pete?”

“I’d say Mary McDonald. She’s got the biggest breasts.” Peter smirked and James threw his head back in laughter, not even caring that Peter’s rook had just decimated his queen. “No, but really. I think she’s quite pretty. Nice, also. How about you Sirius?”

Sirius shrugged, turning his eyes back to his mismatched socks. One of them had golden snitches patterned onto them and the other had small dragons. He wasn’t even sure if he had ever seen the other socks to these pairs. Remus had stopped humming now, head lifted up from his book.

“Dunno,” He mumbled, not even having ever thought about the girls. They all shared classes and sometimes when James wasn’t being an awkward prat the two groups hung out together, but he hadn’t ever really _noticed_ them in that way. “I suppose Marlene’s rather nice.”

It was true, but he had mainly picked her because the other two boys hadn’t mentioned her yet. Wasn’t it some kind of rule between friends that you couldn’t fancy the same girls? Plus, Marlene McKinnon was always nice to him and offered to help him in Muggle Studies sometimes.

“Yeah, she’s nice but is she _pretty_?” James smirked, looking awfully smug. Sirius just shrugged, picking at a thread in the loose sweatpants he was wearing as pajamas. Why did it matter which girls were pretty? They were all fourteen and fifteen, no need to worry about girls yet. “Well, anyways, how about you Rem?”

Remus hummed softly, looking away from Sirius. He shifted his legs, their thighs now pressing together, and Sirius felt warm all over. They were right in front of the fire though, it must just be that. Plus it was nice to have the physical contact on a cold night like this one.

“I’d say Lily, but she’s one of my best friends so I may be biased.” Remus just shrugged and looked down at his book again, elbow poking Sirius’s arm lightly as he turned the page. “Why do you ask James?”

“I think I may fancy Lily,” James uttered, sounding breathless as he turned away from the chessboard (Peter had won again). “Whenever she looks at me, I just suddenly lose all my common sense. Like, it all just flies out the window and I act like an absolute git. I don’t know why.” Sirius snorted and James gave him an offended look.

“It’s just funny because you act like a git _all_ the time, not just around Evans.” James threw one of the decorative pillows from the couch behind him at Sirius who ducked to avoid it with a smirk. James sat back and crossed his arms until Sirius gestured for him to go on, trying not to laugh.

“Just, I get all nervous and my stomach does all kinds of twisty things whenever she smiles at me. Which usually she’s not actually smiling _at_ me, so much as politely threatening me if I don’t let her study in peace.” He sighed wistfully and Sirius pressed his lips together again. Remus looked to be in the same predicament, shoulders shaking silently.

“Do you lot fancy anyone?” James shot back up; his daydreams of Lily suddenly forgotten as he turned his wide eyes to each of them in turn. Peter mumbled something about maybe fancying McDonald, but James had his hazel eyes set firmly on Sirius.

“No girls have particularly caught my eye,” Remus answered, eyes still down at his book in his lap. “Plus I’ve got too much going on for that.” Sirius frowned slightly (he wanted Remus to be happy) but something deep inside him seemed to let out a sigh of relief at the confession.

“Me either,” Sirius mumbled when he still felt James’s gaze on him, and he suddenly stood up. “I’m tired. Thinking I might head up to bed, anyone coming?”

Remus nodded, definitely looking sleepier now, and stood up slowly. He reached his hands out above his head, Sirius trying desperately to not look at the stretch in his friend’s arms or the way that his t-shirt slid up above the waistband of his pants slightly. Heat curled in his stomach though at the pleased noise Remus let out when a muscle in his back popped lightly.

Sirius turned away sharply, not missing the smug look still sitting on James’s face as he thumped his friend on the back as a goodnight and went to go upstairs.

  1. **Sixth Year – September 1**



Sirius had learned how to push the overwhelming feelings and thoughts he got whenever he saw Remus into what he called the Box. The Box sat in the back of his brain and was sealed tightly with iron chains and padlocks, not to be bothered except to let in the new inventory. Truthfully, Sirius hadn’t had much time over the summer to think much about the Box what with running away from home and going to live with the Potters. Going to King’s Cross on September 1 had almost been what sent the Box flying open though.

The Potter family, now including Sirius, had just arrived at the platform, running way too late. Though that wasn’t a surprise for James. If he hadn’t forgotten his spare pair of glasses then they would have definitely arrived a lot earlier than two minutes before the train departed. With quick hugs for Euphemia and Fleamont, the boys scrambled onto the train, searching for Peter and Remus. Thankfully one of them had gotten there early enough to secure their usual compartment and James and Sirius tumbled inside after Sirius had made a comment about James being less of a prat to Lily. They looked up at their friends and beamed, Sirius feeling the lid of the Box straining when Remus gave him a crooked smile. Sometimes he felt like that smile was reserved just for him, but that was perhaps just wishful thinking and was shoved immediately into the Box.

When Remus and Peter reached out to help the boys up and pull them into hugs, Sirius’s mouth went dry at how fucking _tall_ Remus had gotten. He had always been the tallest of the four of them, but he had only been just above James when they had left Hogwarts in June. But now he definitely cleared six feet and it was definitely embarrassing for Sirius who was a measly 5’9”.

Remus pulled him into a hug before he could finish internally screaming (promptly put in the Box) and Sirius nearly forgot how to breathe. His head was now just under Remus’s chin and it just felt so right. Like this spot against Remus’s chest was made just for him to stand in.

With great reluctance, Sirius pulled away to hug Peter as well and sit down beside James, but his head was spinning. Since when did Remus look that good? Had his jaw always been that defined? Were his eyes always specked with those flecks of gold?

Sirius excused himself to the loo, gripping the sink with white knuckles as the water ran. Merlin, what was wrong with him? Remus was his _best mate_. Surely friends could acknowledge that they were attractive, and it not mean anything. Right?

Sirius took another moment to splash cold water against his face and shove all of these thoughts into the Box. He might need to upgrade to a bigger container if this is what every day was going to be like in Remus’s presence.

“You alright?” Peter asked when Sirius finally composed himself enough and slid back into the compartment. Remus was also giving him a worried look while James had a glint in his eyes that usually meant he was either about to do or say something incredibly stupid. Sirius nodded, sitting back down beside James and asking how the others’ summers had gone even though they had all written each other constantly, trying not to make eye contact with Remus or James. He wasn’t sure which one would be worse at this point.

“Merlin, you got tall!” Lily exclaimed when the sixth year Gryffindors all got back to the common room and she was able to come say a proper hello to Remus. She was just about the same height as Sirius (much to his disappointment, he was hoping he would at least have been taller than her) and her head fit just in the same space Sirius had occupied a few hours ago when Remus gave her a friendly hug. Sirius’s stomach twisted at the sight, wishing it was him being wrapped in Remus’s arms again. He watched them walk off after Lily asked to speak to him privately and looked pointedly at the other three Marauders who were just sitting innocently in the cushy armchairs by the fire.

Peter got up after a few quiet minutes, going to say hello to Frank Longbottom, a seventh year, who was waving from beside his girlfriend over in the corner. Sirius muttered about being a traitor as he realized he’d be left alone with James now, and slumped over in his chair.

“So, Remus looks different,” James started casually, his lips quirking up slightly as Sirius tossed a pillow at him. Sirius had never talked about the Box with anyone, but after living in the Potter house for the past month and being best friends with James for nearly six years he imagined that there must be some obvious signals that he was giving off. “I’m sure the girls will be falling over themselves to go to Hogsmeade with him.”

“Good for him,” Sirius hissed out through gritted teeth, looking at his lint-free pants for anything that may have appeared within the past few minutes. “I don’t know why you’re bringing it up when he’s not here. Not nice to talk about people behind their backs, Prongs.”

James just shrugged and engaged in a conversation about Quidditch with one of the younger players on the team who was walking by eyes lighting up as the boy asked if he had been made Captain. Sirius tuned them out, glancing (casually) over at where Lily and Remus were talking, a bright smile on both of their faces. With a flash of pleasure, Sirius realized that the smile Remus was giving her wasn’t that fond crooked smile that he usually received. Yeah he was definitely going to need a bigger container.

**\+ 1. Sixth Year – February**

Somehow Sirius had found himself in the library with Lily. Usually on the few occasions he went to the place he was with Remus or all four of the Marauders. Lily had invited him at breakfast this morning though, her face red and hands twitching. He figured something must be either really wrong or she had finally had enough of James pestering her and wanted Sirius to tell him off. Honestly it could go either way.

They sat in silence for a few minutes after getting their work out, Sirius carefully writing his Muggle Studies paper in neat looping cursive. One thing he was grateful for from his otherwise horrid family was that he had been forced into calligraphy and penmanship classes. Though he had definitely been teased by James for having “girly” handwriting more than one time.

Lily still hadn’t started working on her assignments. Instead she had her hands folded neatly on top of her Transfiguration textbook, head tilted as she studied Sirius with her piercing green eyes. Sirius thought they were sharper than Remus’s, dark green with hard edges like an emerald, while Remus had more of a bright green with gold flecks like sprinkles. Sirius stopped writing when he realized that he had put Remus’s name in the essay instead of whatever this was supposed to be about, and he grumbled to himself as he crumpled up the parchment and pulled out a new one.

“This may be an awkward question,” Lily spoke up after Sirius had gotten back to the point he had been at before and he looked up, setting his quill into his inkwell to give her his full attention. And this would also help him procrastinate anyway. Two birds, one stone. “What do you do when you fancy someone quite a bit, but you’re scared of what would happen if you acted on it?”

Sirius narrowed his eyes, but Lily just looked away, bright pink splotches appearing on her cheeks and neck. She looked around the library, though there was no one else really around them, and then met his eyes again.

“Um, I’m not really sure. I haven’t ever really been in that situation before.” Sirius tilted his head in confusion as she looked down at her hands. “Who is it? If it’s me, I’m sorry bu-” Lily was laughing now, hands thrown over her mouth as she realized what he was insinuating.

“No, no. Oh Merlin, no,” She giggled again and then looked at him strangely. “I just figured since you fancy Remus and everything-”

Sirius froze, his hand halfway towards his quill. Lily was still talking though, almost as if she had never even said anything about him fancying Remus (which was completely absurd).

“It’s just, I really fancy James a lot and I can’t believe I do, but somehow this happened and here I am talking to his best mate about it? I’m an idiot.” Lily stopped, putting her head in her hands.

Sirius vaguely registered that she had just admitted to fancying James, but his mind was more concerned with the fact that she thought he fancied Remus. Did he even hear her right?

“I’m sorry, did you say since I fancy _Remus_?” Lily nodded, a genuinely confused look on her face. Sirius suddenly felt sick, the Box in the back of his brain shaking violently as if Lily had just overflowed it.

“Yeah, you always have this longing look on your face and honestly he has the same one, so I don’t get why you two don’t just talk to each other already,” Lily stopped when she saw the look on Sirius’s face. He can’t imagine he looked good right now. “Are you okay?”

“How did I not realize I fancy Remus?” He gasped out at last jumping to his feet. Suddenly it all made sense. That fluttery feeling that James always said Lily gave him was the same one that he felt whenever Remus gave him that damn smile. It always felt right whenever they hugged, almost as if they were two puzzle pieces coming together.

Sirius slapped his forehead a few times and then ran from the library (completely ignoring Madam Pince’s yells), desperately hoping that Remus was sitting up in the dormitory like the bookworm he was.

“Remus?” Sirius shouted out as he burst into the room, both James and Remus looking up in terror. He was suddenly hit with the fact that this might be a very, very bad idea. James was staring at him as if he was crazy while Remus looked more concerned than anything. James seemed to sense that Sirius needed a minute and got up, making some lame excuse about needing to find Peter for help on a Potions project.

“Are you okay?” Remus asked softly when the door clicked shut, standing up from his bed, discarding his book behind him. Sirius nodded slowly, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Remus delicately. This felt right. This felt like _home_. Remus’s arms came up slowly to hold him tighter, the fire in Sirius’s body burning brighter.

“Do you feel it too?” He whispered after a moment, not daring to look Remus in the eyes. Remus stiffened for a moment and then pulled away, holding Sirius’s arms at the elbows as his eyes searched his face desperately for whatever _it_ was. Sirius didn’t want to say it first, he didn’t think he had the courage to. That aching pull on his heart was tight now though as they stared into each other’s eyes for just a beat too long.

And then Remus ducked his head and kissed Sirius right on the mouth.


End file.
